


My Hero

by BloodLustFever



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Canon Universe, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sickfic, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Tragic Romance, based on kin memories, kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLustFever/pseuds/BloodLustFever
Summary: When Komaru makes a risky move to destroy an ambush of monokumas, She puts Toko in danger and has to do whatever she can to save her partner's life.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there's anything off/needs fixing and what i can improve on, this is my first publication and I haven't written in years. Thanks!
> 
> I wrote this at 2am to 5am so it might be a bit shabby here and there from my tiredness.

Toko Fukawa and Komaru Naegi were doing the usual. Once again on another mission to take out as many monokumas as possible to help the townspeople of Towa City. Haiji had told them both that a large number of citizens couldn’t get through to the other side of the city due to an influx in monokumas, so naturally the girls took up the job. But once they had arrived they were immediately ambushed, troubled with the fact that the road was unstable and could cave in with enough force.

The sky above was a bright crimson colour, dark clouds hovering over and casting thick heavy shadows as they passed, the blinding red moonlight piercing through them. Their surrounding area was completely crawling with bears, chanting their horrifically annoying phrases, laughing manically as they rushed to the slaughter. Both girls fought stupendously, but eventually they had become overwhelmed by the hoards that seemed never ending. As the girls got tired, their movements became sloppy and they both had succumbed significant amount of damage from the ambush.

"Just do it Komaru! It'll be fine!" Yelled out Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate writing prodigy. She was trying her best to encourage Komaru to believe in herself. She was never good with words or comfort, but sometimes the fragile girl needed some reassurance. She already knew Komaru's plan to take out the monokumas all at once without needing any words spoken, it was obvious what she needed to do. But she was fearful seeing her partner hesitating.

 _But what if it isn't fine?_ Komaru nervously thought to herself.

Komaru was clutching onto her megaphone anxiously, her knuckles white from how tight her grip was. Bomber Monokumas were approaching and there was little time for her to think, she felt as if she might implode. Toko was yelling to her encouragingly from the other side of the street way.

The problem was that the girls were both standing on the crumbling road. Movement was dangerous as it is but if just one bomber monokuma was to explode, the floor would cave in below them and they would fall into the sewers that ran underneath the streets.

Toko was smiling sincerely at her, surely she knew how risky this was for the both of them, right? Toko was surrounded by the black and white bears, she was bleeding profusely, and her stun gun had run out of battery. Her breath was ragged and hurried and she was using all the strength she had left to keep standing. She was in bad shape, Komaru had no other option but to trust in Toko.

Komaru lifted her gun. Her hands were trembling, but she knew she had to do this, or they'd both die anyway. The last thing she wanted was to watch her beloved torn apart in front of her.

"I believe in you Komaru!" Tiredly exclaimed the book writer.

She steadied her hands and took a deep breath.

" **Break**!" Komaru boomed. Followed by the cracking sound of a bullet.

The bullet hit the monokuma dead in the eye. It tumbled backwards onto the hard concrete with a metallic,heavy thud and then self destructed.

The sound of every monokuma in range exploding at once was deafening. Komaru tried her best to cover her ears and steady her footing as best as she could, but the ground had instantly given way under the large explosions. Managing to glance for a split second, She desperately reached out to Toko, who reached back for her in turn. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Her mind filled with panic quickly, but before Komaru knew it, everything had went dark. The lasting ringing of their screams echoed within her mind for a second, before fading out with her consciousness.

...

Komaru's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was blurry and everything felt as if it were spinning. All was silent except for the sounds of rushing sewer water and pieces of debris falling into the crevasse with them from time to time. Before long the brunette had managed to come to her senses, and as best as she could, she pushed herself up with a tremble in her arms. She felt weak and everything ached like hell. But suddenly all of the memories began to flood her mind.

The monokumas, the road, the explosions.

_But where was Toko?_

Komaru shot up on unsteady legs. She winced at the sudden pain, surely she had sprained her ankle, but this was no time to think about herself. She needed to find her girlfriend.

Komaru scanned the area in a desperate panic around her, crumbling pieces of tarmac and concrete still plummeting into the sewers where she stood, a giant gaping hole was above them where they stood just moments ago, leaking in light from the crimson sky.

Suddenly, Komaru's eyes locked onto one of the large pieces of the road that lay in the water. She felt a knot in her throat, On a slanted area of the broken structure, was the bottom half of a body. Her stomach twisted as her brain suddenly clicked that Toko was half submerged in the rushing current of the sewer. She was resting upside down, her legs and bottom half of her torso were resting on the tarmac that jutted out as her top half hung down into the water.

"Oh no! Toko!" Komaru cried out, wading her way through the water. Rushing to her lover and scooping her hands underneath Toko's back and legs, lifting her. As she lifted the purple haired girl, a large gash on the side of her body became visible, soaked in magenta blood. Her body was riddled with smaller gashes and cuts and her glasses were missing, likely from the monokuma attack above.

"Toko come on! You gotta get up!" Komaru whined desperately as she pulled Toko through the muddied water, scattered with debris. Komaru held onto Toko dearly in an attempt to protect her fragile body, one hand supporting her head and one underneath her legs. She struggled immensely with Toko's added weight while trying to dodge any sharp debris that floated along the current. Komaru managed to grab a hold of the side of the sewer walkway and hoisted herself and the writer's limp form onto dry land. Komaru placed the young woman down onto the ground and vigorously shook her.

"Toko wake up! Toko! Toko please! Can you hear me!?" Komaru's voice cracked as she pleaded with her unresponsive lover. She noticed as the light from the hole in the road above shined onto Toko's still form, that she was deathly pale. Her lips were a cold shade of blue and parted slightly. She looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping, water trickled down her skin.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but hastily wiped them away and then quickly threw herself down against Toko's chest, holding her breath as she listened for a heart beat. The girl clutched onto Toko's blood sodden shirt, nestling into her.

 _One second passed_.

 _Five seconds passed_.

 _Ten second passed_.

 _Silence_.

Komaru immediately began to panic. She wanted to scream and cry, but she managed to compose herself as best as she could, shaking and feeling like she could throw up at any minute. But she knew she couldn't freak out now, she had to do something, anything, Toko couldn't leave her now, not after everything that had happened. Everything they had been through.

"Fuck... shit!" Komaru shouted out to the nothingness. Her voice echoed back lonely and hollow, she felt so utterly weak and alone, like she were the only person left on this god forsaken planet. Toko was all she had.

The small brunette shuffled quickly and positioned herself beside Toko and getting onto her knees, hanging over top of her like a vulture. She placed both hands one on top of the other on Toko's sternum between her breasts, interlocking them. She started to press hard and fast into Toko's chest with all her body weight could muster, huffing small breaths with each exhausting compression. Toko's stomach lapped with every pump, her shoulders lifting in accordance to the rhythmic beat. Water spurted from her mouth violently with each profound pump, her lungs filled with fluid.

"Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty!" Komaru counted to herself sternly, with a shaken voice. Tear tracks stained her cheeks, and her hands were stained in Toko's blood. She leaned down and placed an ear to Toko's chest once more, desperately hoping for a sign of something, anything. She would have her precious manga insulted for the rest of her life with no questions asked, hell she'd never read any again in return for Toko to respond. But no matter how much she pleaded and begged, Toko continued to be unresponsive.

_She just wanted Toko to breathe._

Komaru shuffled herself over by Toko's head, gently placing one hand on her chin and one on her forehead. Her purple hair softly fell down her face. Komaru took a moment to look at her.

Toko would never of let her touch her like that in a normal situation, she was way too shy. Komaru couldn't help but think to herself of all the times she had been affectionate to her girlfriend, with the amusingly adorable response of angry blushing and denial.

_She wanted those memories to last._

Komaru lifted Toko's chin upwards, tilting her head back which made her lips part slightly more. She collected herself and took in a deep breath. She pinched Toko's nose shut with the hand resting on her forehead and opened her mouth wider with the other hand, then leaned down and placed her lips against hers, creating a seal. She blew a deep breath into her, Toko's lungs forcefully expanding, yet greedily accepting the oxygen she desperately needed. Toko's lips were soft, this was the first time she had felt them, she felt flustered as her mind processed the interaction. Komaru quickly glanced to the side to watch her chest slowly rise up and then fall as she released her mouth from Toko's, Feeling the hushed breath come back from Toko against her lips. She felt like it was teasing her, the warm breath Toko released was false. She felt sick. She locked her lips with hers again and breathed life into Toko for a second time. After the second breath had left Toko's cold lips, Komaru placed her ear against Toko's chest again, but once again found no pulse.

Komaru let her tears flow, it's not like anyone could see her being such a wimp anyway. Toko would of scolded her for crying and whining at a serious time like this, but all Komaru was geeted with was harsh, deafening silence. She felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside.

Toko needed a defibrillator, Komaru knew that, she had watched her mother work on someone who had collapsed on the sidewalk once when she was younger. She used to work as a nurse in a hospital, so Komaru had learned a lot from her mother in her younger years.

Komaru suddenly felt herself flush with energy as she realised, _The hideout! The hideout had a defibrillator!_

Komaru swiftly scooped up her partner in her arms and rushed towards the direction of the hideout. She needed to be quick, the longer Toko was without oxygen, the more likely Komaru wouldn't be able to save her. Trying her best to avoid any monokumas that rushed her way, one handedly taking them out with her gun as she ran. Once at the stairs Komaru lifted Toko onto her back, wrapping her arms around her neck and supporting her with one hand under her while she climbed.

The small girl ran with unsteady footing, Komaru had lost a lot of blood herself and was dizzy from exhaustion. Komaru burst through the hideout's large doorway, immediately crashing down onto her knees and sprawling Toko out onto the concrete floor, hoisting herself over her girlfriend again, interlocking her hands and hurriedly pumping her chest. Toko's body contorted and flailed from the heavy force of Komaru's desperate compressions. The shocked hideout members quickly snapped out of their disbelief and rushed around the pale girl, eager to help.

"I need a defibrillator! Get a defibrillator! Toko's not breathing!" Komaru yelled and cried as she continued to exhaustedly compress Toko's still heart.

"Move!" Yelled a familiar voice, shoving herself through the crowd of people gawking. It was Hiroko Hagakure, with a defibrillator in hand. Hiroko was like a mother to the girls. Although a delinquent with bad habits, she was incredibly maternal and a skilled nurse. She had tended to the girls' wounds before in the past, but she had never had to help with something this drastic before. Hiroko grabbed each end of Toko's shirt and ripped it apart, exposing her bare skin and bra. Her body was completely soaked from the water.

"Keep pumping Komaru, you're doing great okay, just keep at it until i tell you to stop" Hiroko encouraged sincerely, she had a sad tone to her voice, yet was completely calm. Her eyes never leaving Toko as she focused on placing the pads onto her chest and turning on the machine. Komaru obliged to Hiroko's demand, but flinched as she placed her hands onto Toko's bare skin to keep up another round of compressions. 

_god she felt so cold._

" _Stop compressions. Analysing rhythm_ " the machine spoke out, the whirring sound of electricity building up softly echoed in the background.

_A few seconds passed, and then_

_"Shock advised"_ it blurted out once again.

"Everyone step away from her, I'm going to shock her so don't touch her" the nurse proclaimed sternly. The members and Komaru obliged and moved backwards. Once everyone was clear of Toko Hiroko pressed the button to administer a shock. Toko's body convulsed in response, tensing up. Her back slightly arching up as electricity coursed through her heart, then slumping back down, ever still. After a few seconds the machine spoke out once again.

_"Continue CPR"_

Komaru couldn't take this much longer, She felt as if all hope was fading, yet she persisted. She allowed Hiroko to take over the chest compressions while she gave Toko mouth to mouth. Hiroko was immensely focused and determined. She worked skilfully and only stopping chest compressions to interrupt Komaru’s mouth to mouth to tilt Toko’s head to drain any water. Komaru breathed into Toko over and over, her skin still so cold yet so soft, she looked so beautiful even in this state. Tears fell onto Toko's face as Komaru breathed life into her partner. Water continuing to flow from Toko's mouth from the forceful compressions, her head rocking in rhythm.

Komaru couldn't help but think to herself if this would be the last time she ever got to kiss Toko. It felt so bittersweet that her first kiss with her girlfriend was to try and save her life. She wished she could feel the writer kiss back.

Toko was so lifeless, so cold. Komaru began to feel it was impossible she could come back now. She began to sob as they stood back waiting for the machine to analyse her rhythm again.

" _Shock advised_ " Those sickening words relayed again.

A member spoke out "Maybe we should call it quits? It's been 40 minutes.." their voice quivered.

"Fuck that. No way in hell am i giving up now!" Hiroko barked angrily. Everyone stood clear as Hiroko turned up the joules and frustratedly pushed the button, too stubborn to give up. She couldn't bear seeing Komaru so distraught, she had to save Toko.

"Toko! Breathe, please!" Komaru wailed and cried, now on her hands and knees. She was in so much emotional and physical pain, everyone in the room could feel her pain rubbing off on them. The once bubbly and fun girl was now completely broken and stained in blood from the overly aggressive writing prodigy, who laid completely silent and unresponsive.

Toko's body convulsed again, her body jolting violently due to the increase in voltage. It was painful to watch for everyone there. Why wouldn't she just come back already?

The machine blurted again.

_"Pulse detected. No shock advised"_

Komaru was ready to break down again when suddenly she snapped up "w...wait.."

Hiroko fist pumped the air "Yeah! We got her!" She had a grin sprawled across her face, yet quickly opened Toko's airway and listened.

"She's breathing normally, looks like she's gunna be okay, thank god" Hiroko almost broke out into tears herself as she started to stitch and dress Toko's wounds.

Komaru was suddenly filled with every emotion at once, she smiled weakly as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed with so many feelings and fatigue she couldn't hold herself together, collapsing onto her side in a dizzy mess, losing consciousness, the members immediately scooped her up to dress her wounds and put her in bed to rest as everything slowly turned dark around her, all the noise faded away.

...

Komaru felt hands on her head, petting her gently. They were warm and soft. She was so comfortable she just wished to stay there for forever, But the memories of the the events that had happened had re-entered her mind and she opened her eyes, throwing her body up in a frenzy, dazed and confused.

" **Where am i!? Where's To-** "

Her words were cut short by what she saw, The soft and gentle hands that had been caressing her were Toko's, who was sitting by her bedside, holding her hand tightly. Suddenly tears started flowing again "Toko i-"

"It's okay Komaru. It's gunna be alright. I'm here, I'm fine." Toko said softly, her voice sounded raspy and pained, but soothing and calm. She was covered head to toe in bandages. Komaru held Toko's hand against her face, rubbing into it affectionately with her cheek as she sobbed. Toko looked at Komaru endearingly, She wouldn't be sitting there if Komaru hadn't put herself through so much pain. She felt guilty for making her feel so hurt. Toko pulled Komaru towards her and held onto her tightly, resting her head against her chest. Komaru could feel the steady comforting beat of Toko's heart. 

"Y-you've been asleep for a while, but don't w-worry, I've been given the okay to sit with you unless i feel unwell again. I'm not going anywhere I promise." Toko choked, embarrassed. She sounded like she might of cried herself. She leaned in close to her partner, kissing her gently. Komaru felt overwhelmed by how warm she felt, she was alive, she was okay, it was going to be okay.

"I love you Komaru, thank you... my hero." Toko let a few stray tears roll down her cheek as she smiled sadly, embracing eachother endearingly.


End file.
